


Chipping The Old Block

by thebigbengal



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, baby becky!!, bobby trying to be a dad, slight final dossier spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebigbengal/pseuds/thebigbengal
Summary: Bobby gets used to the new challenge in his life.





	Chipping The Old Block

The frailty of the football sized bundle in Bobby’s arms made the young man remember every hairy confrontation with Leo and Jacque, and how much easier those felt in comparison to this insane mess he’d found himself in.

_It's not right to call this a mess, is it? What did dad call them? Joyful accidents? God, “accident” makes it sound worse. But I'm still a kid for crying out loud. And a kid with a kid of their own… that’s a recipe for disaster, right?_

His daughter, Rebecca, kicked gently and rolled around for a more comfortable position. Bobby struggled for a good grip. Tight, but don’t squeeze her. Lax, but don’t drop her. It’s like there was no easy middle ground he could detect without contorting his arms and freaking out at the slightest move. He’s played sports with less sophisticated coordination than this.

His mother, Betty, sitting in the opposite chair, glanced up from her book and smirked, “You look like you’re in pain.”

“I am.” Bobby adjusted another arm around the baby.

“Oh hush,” She rose from her seat, “You’ve always been a drama queen.” Like pure instinct, she lifted the baby into her arms and secured her against her chest, lightly swaying back and forth as she admired her new granddaughter. Bobby watched, amazed. Even Shelly had trouble holding Becky with that level of confidence. “You see, you just fold one arm under, and put support the head and neck like this.”

“Uh huh,” Bobby nodded.

“You’ll get the hang of it quick.”

“Let me try it.”

Betty passed Becky back to her father, who sported a look of militant determination. He mimicked the exact form, arms under the neck and back correctly. He looked up to his mother, pleased with himself, and she jokingly applauded him. “One step at a time.”

“No kidding.” Bobby analyzed Becky, “Is it always this… scary?”

“Speaking from personal experience, yes.” Betty rested in her chair. “You were a nightmare some days.”

“Yeah, but,” Bobby laughed, “When wasn’t I?”

Betty smiled, “You’re young. Your father and I were always prepared for anything.” She sadly regarded the empty red chair on the farthest end of the living room.

Bobby’s heart sank. He’d nearly forgotten the potent silence that filled the house during those painful months, kicked off two years ago. The thought of Becky never knowing the man that was her grandfather drove Bobby to an angry rant once or twice and, not too long ago while in that hospital room, a good sob into Shelly’s shoulder.

Betty reached for her book when Bobby moved closer to her from the couch to the rocking chair. Becky made a tiny noise that got her father and grandmother to chuckle. Betty flipped open to her page and turned the radio to an easy-listening station. Soft music set back the clock to days when Bobby was smaller and made to sit with his parents in the living room for “quality-time.” No TV, just whatever stories Dad found interesting in the papers, puzzles, board games, and a bible verse Mom thought was relevant to Dad’s aforementioned newspaper article. Not the most stimulating family get-togethers, but Bobby appreciated the effort as time passed and his daughter felt warmer and cuddlesome in his grasp.

_Mike and the fellas would give me so much shit for this._

If they had any idea what he was up to. Mike scrammed out of town at the first sniff of an athlete scholarship. The last month before graduation had him itching for a ride to anywhere but here. Most others followed behind in the same fashion, staying with friends out of town and going to school in Seattle, while some went the extra mile and actually _traveled those extra miles_ , over a hundred to a thousand to be exact.

Hurley was god knows where, and hardly a blip on Bobby’s radar. Maybe he knocked up a girl too, and hit the road ASAP. Speaking of knocked up, Audrey Horne messed around, to the surprise of not many, and woke up after some freak accident with a kid and a no-named father. They hadn’t spoken much since school ended, but Bobby wouldn’t be lying if he said he felt sorry for the girl. He doesn't have anything close to Horne money, but he had Shelly, and they had Norma and Mom. 

In the grand scheme of things and life in Twin Peaks, Bobby’s turned out better than what he pictured years back, when Laura was still around. He’d like to say that Laura didn’t occupy much space in his mind nowadays, that he’s moved on, but every so often there’s a spike and come thoughts of what could have been.

Probably not this.

Bobby observes Becky, out like a light and snuggled into her father’s t-shirt. He caught his mother watching them with the most nostalgic of expressions. Unbidden tears streamed down.

“Mom, you alright?” He reach for her hand.

“Yes, yes.” Betty wiped her face, “You just… reminded me of your father for a moment.”

Bobby paused. He took his mother’s hand and beamed with delight. He considered it the highest compliment he had ever received.


End file.
